MURDER (Season Two)/Plot
This is the plot for Season Two. Here I can list all my ideas. Yay! :d Present Day - Wikia Island Episode Thirteen A new batch of guests are selected after they have won a special lottery. Everything seems to be going well until at the first dinner, a mysterious voice accuses everyone of having commited crimes. The Paranoid guests are frightened by this experience and even more so when they find someone dead. They must now spend Day 2 of their lives here at Wikia Manor solving the case of how they died and who has commited murder. Guests, Crimes, and Backstories The Following Guests are as shall follow; as well as their crimes and backstories: Nate takes a drink of champagne, and then suddenly falls to the ground Dead. YUP HE'S THE FIRST VICTIM. YOU'RE WELCOME GUYS. Crime Scene Last Known Whereabouts The Morgue The Riddle The Dinner and the Next Victim At the Second Day's Dinner, we find that ____ and _____ are In Danger. The COD The Cause of Death was Abrin. Season Finale The Conclusion The International Wikian Police Force arrive at the island, arresting Charles for the murders of all 12 guests, and his friends. Ultra is missing however. Charles is put in the police car, when he finds Ultra sitting next to him. ---- Charles: Always in trouble. sighs, and then a laugh is heard. ???: What an amusing turn of events. turns his head to see Ultra, in the seat next to him. Charles: Wha-Ultra. You're part of the Alliance. Ultra: Yes. You have nothing to fear Charles. I have no reason to harm you. I have what I came for. reveals he holds both pieces of the _____ and laughs. Charles looks at him, in disbelief. Charles: The Freak's piece! You have it! Ultra: 'Two down, Charles. Four more to go. Until we meet again. gunshots are heard. Charles looks over and sees the cops are being fired at. A black helicopter appears from above, with men firing at the cops as a ladder is brought down. A man holding the ladder comes down, and opens the door for Ultra. 'Ultra: Auf Wiedersehen Charles. then exits the side of the police car, laughing as he takes a pistol and shoots the man down, before throwing the gun away into the ocean, and grabbing onto the ladder. The Helicopter begins to fly away, as Charles looks in dispair. It cuts to one last cut of the island as the Helicopter soars into the sky. of the Helicopter: 'Where to? 'Ultra: '''Head to the Mainland. We're going to _____. Past Wikia Island See List of Tests by the Freak of Wikia Island for details on the murders. Episode Thirteen A group of two males and two females are driving to the local town. They're listening to music (from Indiana Jones 4) when all of a sudden, a giant boulder appears from the cliffside. It crashes into the car, swirling it over to the edge. A teenage boy riding a motorcycle sees this occur and hurries towards the scene. The car begins to lean over the edge as they attempt to exit. The teen helps the females and the guys escape just as the car falls over into the sea. They thank the person, who identifes himself as Charles. '''25 Years Eariler. The Two Males and Females are idendifed. #Arthur - The Jock #Clark - The Nature Man #Diana - The Beauty #Vicki - The Scientist Charles asks what caused the boulder to fall. They don't know. They pick a ride up from a local bus. There they arrive at the town. Charles returns to a house, the ____ Manor. His family serves as maids and butlers. Charles is a butler in training. Charles does what he's learning, " Butlering ". However, the following night, his master is found dead in his room. Charles has to find out whodunnit, and asks for his new " friends " for help. Crime Scene Last Known Whereabouts The Morgue Conclusion Charles discovers that the Gardener killed the Master, and provides enough evidence to prove his father is inoccent. Thanking his friends, they realize they are natural detectives, making Charles wondering if he has another future in mind. The Officer in Charge, Officer Rob (:D) offers Charles and the others internships at the Police Station, since they're low on staff. They accept. Meanwhile, we discover that this was no accident. We discover that Charles is being watched by a figure inside a cave. This figure only idendifes himself as " The Freak of Wikia Island ". Ah young Charles he'd solve my test Wonder if he can solve the rest Fifteen Days till the Night of the Dead More tests will fill the streets with Red Continue to watch from the highland, For I am Freak... Freak of Wikia Island. ''TO BE CONTINUED..... '' Episode Fourteen It cuts to the Island's Police Officer. He's writing a report when a phone rings. He answers, and gets a Cryptic Message. From the Lane of the Elm, '' ''The King will be Punished in his Realm Found Between Fire and Water The Killer Revealed before the next Slaughter You have Twenty Four Hours I'll Be Watching in the Towers Investigation Charles and his family are packing their things, hoping to find a new job. Charles suggests that they can search for new jobs somewhere else but Charles's father says no, that they are forced to do servitude for multiple generations. Charles asks why, why he's forced to be a slave. Charles's father answers that it is complicated. Charles then recieves a call. He's been called in. Charles arrives at the station with the four friends, who are observing a written version of the riddle. Officer Rob reports that the call was found in an abanonded house. They went to the house, only to find it burning. Charles asks about the riddle. The Friends observe the riddle, and Clark realizes the first part of the Riddle. The Lane of Elm is a reference to Elm Lane, a street on the island. That's when Vicki makes the connection to the second part of the riddle. The King is a reference to John King, a Map Maker who lives on the street. Charles then realizes the Realm is his house, and they get the adress. They Arrive at the King House, where they find the dead body of John King. Crime Scene *Messed up Bed *Glass of Water The Last Known Whereabouts *A series of Letters to " Madame " *Letter from the Rival Mapmaker *Sand in the house *A Recipt for Insomnia Medication The Morgue *Peaceful sleep face The Riddle Charles is looking around. He notices the Fireplace in the study. He then realizes that its " Fire ". Charles hurries to the next room, which he looks around. Its John King's bedroom. Charles turns around to see a painting. Its a painting of Posideon, controlling the seas. " Water ". Arthur and Diana work with Charles to go around the bedroom and the Study and look for something to pull off. Arthur pulls a book that says " King Arthur ", Which puts out the fire. Suddenly, the Fireplace opens up, revealing a door to a passage in the walls. They walk through there, to find a room with a bottle of Chloral Hydrate. There's sand in the room as well. He also finds a suitcase with his family crest on it. Conclusion Charles and the police find Joan King in the house of a woman, attempting to kill her. Charles reveals it was Joan. John was cheating on her, so she gave him an overdose of medication to kill him. She then wanted to kill the woman, to get revenge. Joan admits it, and is taken away. The woman then admits to Charles that she is said that her child will not have a father. Charles then discovers that the woman is with child (Sub). Meanwhile, Clark discovers that the reference " The Towers " can only mean the Spanish Church on the Island. Charles meanwhile opens up the suitcase to find a picture of the Church. Episode Fifteen Charles, Arthur, Clark, Diana, and Vicki run to the Spanish Church. They burst into it, about twenty three hours after the riddle was first given in the previous episode. Charles looks around, when he sees something near the top. Charles begins to climb the organ, only for the organ to fall down. Vicki looks at him with disdain, but Arthur spots a mysterious scroll from the organ pipes. Charles opens it up, revealing its the Map. As he and his friends look at it, the Freak watches from above. Found the Map Charles has at last, '' ''But I must be sure if he can pass the class, '' ''Only Nine Days till the the Night of the Dead, '' ''But Soon Charles will learn to Dread, '' ''For the Map found makes the spell be spun There is no time to run, for the Curse has begun. '' Investegation It cuts to Charles walking back to his house by passing the university. Suddenly, he knocks into a Professor late for his class. The Professor falls down, dead. A student screams, and the police guard arrests Charles for MURDER. Charles is arrested, leaving the gang to have to clear his name. Crime Scene *A Syringe on the grass a block away *Footprints behind a large bush *A bottle of Chloroform *A Rag Last Known Whereabouts * Morgue TBA Conclusion Charles is about to be sent to the town's jail when Diana comes in with the answer. It was Professor Yale, the English Teacher. He took the Snake Venom from Professor Oxford, the Biology Professor by accessing his safe with the password ______ (reference to English). He then drugged Harvard, and when he began to wake up, injected him with the Snake Venom. Charles is freed, and Yale is sent away. Diana then finds a new part on the Map. Its a picture of the Church, and there's a strange location beneath it. Next to the Church is a key. Arthur takes a look at it, and realizes where that is. " Looks like we're going to the Caves... " Episode Sixteen It cuts to the Church, before going to the caves. Inside the Caves, the Gang is walking with a burning torch. They then come across a small pagan temple with skulls. They believe they've found the Key. After crossing an underground river, and passing by the death traps, they reach the chest. After struggling to open the chest, Arthur and Vicki open up the chest, only to find a book containing infomation on the Consquitors. After picking up the book, the caves begin to collapse caused by a booby trap. The group makes it out alive, but barely. Watching from far away, is the Freak. ''The Key Not Found but Soon They'll Learn The Freak will soon make this whole island Burn. '' Later in the episode, Charles is in the manor with his Father, getting ready for a new day. His Father attempts to convince Charles to end this " mystery " and rejoin him to their punishment. Charles and his Father have a fight, in which Charles explains that there's something bigger then his slavery. There's a mystery about the Map, the Key, the Consquitdors, and the Island. Charles's Father gets angry with him, and tells him that unless he stops, then Charles's Father will disown him. Episode Seventeen They're looking at the Map, and they are unable to figure it out. They realize they need an expert on this. Then, the Freak gives them a call via riddle hinting where to get help. ''Charles, my dear old friend It just so happens I have a hand to lend You can only find help if you look at the ultimate crime But know this, you're running out of time Five Days Till the Night of the Dead Look for the Island Location I said Now please, don't scare Discover the Truth of the Five if you Dare This leads Charles and the gang to realize they need to go to the Island's prision. In there, they meet the criminally insane Doctor (insert user). He informs the gang that he will need to see the map, thus making him get released. After being released, Doctor (insert user) looks at the Map, and finds another thing on the Map. Its the giant letters of the word FIVE. He then sees the words " Aqua De La Muerte " and " Detras del Mapa ". Doctor grabs a knife (Note: Insert Commerical), and hands it to Charles. He informs Charles that he believes that the Five refers to the group. He then says that " Aqua De La Muerte " could possibly mean blood, meaning Charles needs to cut himself to find the message. They flip the map and Charles cuts himself. The Blood spills on the Map, but nothing shows up. The Doctor says that they require heat. So, they heat up the map to reveal a new message. Its a picture of the Gate, and ancient text describing a warning. A warning about the Freak, and it describes the Night of the Dead. The Night of the Dead is a rare time period when a lunar eclipse occurs, and the position of the Island makes the Moon turn red. The Red symbolizes the blood of the Five. The Moon also is a Supermoon, causing the tides to become uneven, and minor activity at the mountain occurs. It also warns that the Gate can only be opened during the Night of the Dead. The Doctor laughs, telling Charles that this map is related to a secret. A Dark Secret Hidden on the Island for hundreds of years. He then tells Charles that he needs to discover the truth about the ancient consquitors, as well as the secret of the FIVE, the Gate, and the Key. He continues to laugh, as he is taken away back to prision. The Next Day occurs. Arthur and Clark have found infomation on the Consquitdors. They're the ones who originally made the town in the Island, and came to the island looking for vast riches. However, there's a legend saying they fought an ancient evil... and, a curse. To not just the Consquitdors, but to their desendants as well. The descendants would be known as the Five. Charles looks at the Map, and begins to spin around the wheels. That's when he finally finds the location fortold by the Freak. Its the Mountain in the middle of the Island. There's only four days left until the Night of the Dead. Its time to confront this mysterious " Freak " once and for all. Episode Eighteen A van arrives at the edge of the forest. Charles, Arthur, Clark, Diana, and Vicki all exit, with backpacks and shovels. They walk over to a special tree, taller then the rest in the forest. They dig up an old spanish chest, and open it up to reveal the Key. Later, Officer Rob has Charles, Arthur, Vicki, Diana, and Clark to file some reports as he's going in for the night. They watch him get in his car and drive away. A while later, the four take a break, going into the snack room as Charles finishes. However, the shadows change into a demonic shape. Charles hears something, and turns around to see the Freak in his full form. Charles asks who he is. I am Freak. Freak of Wikia Island. '' Charles hurries to the break room, where he and his friends jump out the window and hurry away. Charles talks with his friends in his house. Charles's Father comes in, and says that Charles is to leave at once. Charles attempts to change his mind, but the Father leaves. His father puts a photo of his ancestor, and the other familes at Wikia Manor away as a laugh is heard. He screams as Charles bursts in, to find his Father on the ground, hit in the head, bleeding. He is put in the hospital as Charles decides to end this once and for all. They gather the Map and the Key, and head towards the Mountain. They enter the mountain, but something seperates the friends from Charles. Charles goes by himself, reaching a door. As Charles looks at the Map, he hears a voice. He turns around to find the Freak. ''Charles, The Butler you have found the Door Now give me the Key and the Map before you hear my Roar Then follow me and give me the blood of the Five ''Don't and you will not come out alive. '' Charles asks what is so special about the Map, what it leads to. The Freak Responds. ''The Map Leads to the Gate, '' ''The Gate leads to the Island's Fate. '' Charles relents, and throws the Map and the Key. However, the Key misses the Freak's arms, and crashes to the ground, shattering. The Freak and Charles, shocked, realize its not true gold. Its glass, painted as gold. A Fake Key. The Freak, pissed attacks Charles, realizing tonight will not be the night. Charle is led to his friends, and they hurry from the Mountain. The Freak then follows them. In the following fight, the Freak falls from a cliff into the ocean, dropping the Map beforehand. With the Night over, the five talk to each other. They decide to put the Map in the Chest, and hide it in an unknown location, where Charles says, " Hopefully, no one will ever find. Ever. Not even the Freak. " The final scene shows Charles with his Father, saying " You were right. " Episode Nineteen TBA